Go Eat Yellow Snow
by sully vann
Summary: Snowball fights are fun...until someone draws blood.


Go Eat Yellow Snow

PG

Blaine/Kurt

Summary: Snowball fights are fun...until someone draws blood.

Complete

"Kurt! Kurt!" Pavarotti chirped eagerly in his cage as Kurt shut his laptop and hurried to the open the door to find Greg, who lived next door to him, grinning like a crazy person.

"Greg?" Kurt asked, taking in his arctic-worthy parka and blue stripes under his eyes. "Is that war paint?"

"It's the first snowball fight of the year! C'mon, it's tradition!" Greg said, tugging on Kurt's shirt.

"Greg, I clearly need to be better prepared than a sweater and lounge pants, wouldn't you agree?" Kurt asked, breaking free from Greg's vice-like grip.

"Okay, fine," Greg relented as some other boys from down the hall tore passed them. "Just hurry up!" He said, bounding down the hall, whooping with other boys.

"Okay, I will seriously have Pavarotti peck out someone's eyes if I get injured!" Kurt said to the group of boys that lead him to the quad where it seemed like the entirety of Dalton had gathered.

"Oh, please, Kurt," Adam, who had been at Dalton for two years, said. "You're wearing like a gazillion layers. You won't even know if you've been hit!" He said.

"Just have fun!" He called, sending a packed ball of snow sailing towards a kid Kurt recognized from his history class and then running towards him when it missed, already packing another one for a close-range shot.

Still standing mostly out of the way of the fray, Kurt leaned down to gather snow and packed it while he considered his first target. The annoying guy who kicked his chair in English? The kid who took the last chocolate pudding cup at lunch earlier? Nick and Jeff, who both got solos for their upcoming winter concert?

Before Kurt can make up his mind, a huge snowball comes flying at him and hits in the face.

"Shit!" Kurt yells, dropping his snowball and clutching his face, already feeling blood rushing down his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine calls, running over him. "What happened?"

"Some asshole put a rock in that snowball!" Kurt said, turning to go inside and trying to keep blood off of his coat.

"That was, uh, mine," Blaine said, grabbing the door for Kurt and ushering him inside.

"What the furrhmph-" Kurt's cut off by a large ball of tissue being pushed into his face.

"Come on, we need to go to the bathroom," Blaine replied, leading Kurt down the hallway.

"Sit," He said, pushing him down onto the window ledge. "Tilt your head back."

Kurt did and sputtered.

"Yeah, I know it's gross," Blaine laughed. "Pinch the bridge of your nose."

Kurt sat mostly still for a few moments, Blaine handing him more tissue every so often, before he pulled a mostly-clean tissue away from his face.

"No more gushing, but a giant headache," Kurt moaned, leaning against the frosty window.

"Let me take a look at it," Blaine asked, sitting next to Kurt. "I want to make sure it's not broken or something."

Kurt looks at Blaine for a moment, as if he wants to ask something.

"I've had a broken nose twice," Blaine said, gently turning Kurt's face towards him and feeling the ridge of his nose. "Once from a fight, once from Pavarotti." He grinned as Kurt's eyes widened. "My roommate last year thought that he needed to stretch his wings, and he stretched the right out into the commons, where I was forced to scale a bookshelf to get him."

"That's worse than getting a boulder to the nose, I guess," Kurt replied.

"It's not broken," Blaine concludes, pulling away. "You didn't even flinch when I touched it."

"Well, this has been fun!" Kurt said, standing up. "I'm now going to try to pre-treat these cashmere gloves before I find cleaner's in town to take them to. You better get back out there, Wes and David aren't so popular after practice today. We can only sing the 12 Days of Christmas so many times, you know?" Kurt asked, turning away from Blaine to the sinks.

"Hey, I'm really sorry," Blaine said, coming behind Kurt and putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked up and their eyes met in the mirror. "You know that was a total accident, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Kurt replied, shrugging off his hand and his concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied. "I promise. I just really don't want this to stain."

Blaine sighed in resignation and left Kurt in the bathroom.

"Greg, I swear to God... I'm not going to another snowball fight," Kurt yelled in response to a knock on his door the next night. "Once was traumatizing enough."

The knock persisted, so Kurt put down his book and highlighter with a groan and answered the door.

"What?" He asked, wrenching the door open.

"Uh, hi," Blaine replied, eyebrows up and a smirk on his face. "Is this a bad time or something?"

"Greg will NOT shut up about hall-mate bonding," Kurt replied, inviting Blaine in with a wave of his hand. "He said he feels bad for abandoning me last night and that I ended up with a black eye."

"Ah, yes, I've come to make amends," Blaine replied, handing Kurt a slightly melted sno-cone. "This is some snow that will not harm you in any way. It will be delicious."

"The harm will be in the caloric-intake from the colored corn syrup!" Kurt laughed, accepting the sticky cup from Blaine's hands and sitting on his bed to eat it. "I'm not, like, upset about last night or anything. Greg's just being annoying. Earlier he wouldn't turn down his video games while I was trying to study."

"You could've fooled me," Blaine said. "The bathroom was icier than outside last night."

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "That whole...situation...was just sort of like a flashback to McKinley," he explained. "Those were usually yellow snowballs, but there's been more than one snow and ice related incident."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Mhhm," Kurt said around a spoonful of sno-cone. "Over now. Want some?" Kurt asked, gesturing with a full spoon.

Blaine nodded and Kurt moved to hand him the cup, but Blaine captured the spoon in his mouth instead, causing Kurt to stop moving.

"Was that, uh..." Blaine said, standing up quickly while Kurt stared at him.

"Totally hot? Yes." Kurt replied, a grin breaking over his face. "That was on purpose, right?"

"Yes, yes it was," Blaine said, quickly.

"Again?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, yes please."


End file.
